hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Birdie
Birdie is Agent 47's informant during 2013. He was hired by 47 himself to help him in finding out more about the people after Victoria, a girl which had similar origins to that of 47. Background Birdie, described by 47's briefing as the Agency's "top intelligence man", first appears in the mission The King of Chinatown, where he assigns a target (The King of Chinatown) for 47 to take out in exchange for certain information regarding the whereabouts of Victoria. He seems to be of Hispanic descent and speaks with a seedy and suspicious criminal accent. After the hit is carried out, 47 meets with Birdie at his pigeon coop. He tries to persuade Birdie into digging up information on why ICA wants to find Victoria. However, Birdie is (to say the least) an unreliable ally, both for 47 and others. Although 47 does not tell him where Victoria is, he nonetheless has little difficulty finding out. When Wade captures him, he reveals the girl's location to him, causing the brutal attack on the Rosewood Orphanage, and Victoria's subsequent capture. After Wade is killed by 47, Birdie tries to sell his services to Dexter but is rejected. He then returns 47's Silverballers (which he had previously taken as additional payment) with a note suggesting that Dexter is their mutual problem. He also sends similar notes about 47 to Det. Cosmo Faulkner of the Chicago Police and Benjamin Travis of the ICA, offering information about him in exchange for money. The latter note causes the ICA to make several attempts on 47's life, culminating with their massive assault on the town of Hope. At the end of the game, Birdie appears in person to Det. Faulkner and offers to help him find 47 (possibly because he fears that 47 will retaliate against him unless he is killed or captured). It was revealed in Hitman: Damnation and mentioned by Jade in Absolution that Birdie used to work for the Agency as an assassin and was apparently quite skilled. He is still technically an employee, but has what he describes as a "nonexclusive deal" with the ICA. He has since started dealing in weapons and information instead. Though he has plenty of money, he lives in and works out of a derelict old school bus that is rife with Birdie's pet birds, and the necessary equipment for keeping them. Trivia * Birdie is mentioned in Cosmo Faulkner's reports as a suspect of interest in Chicago PD's manhunt for 47. Faulkner's blog also mentions that Birdie has a friend named "Lenny", who might be Lenny Dexter. * His nickname derives from his association with, and love for birds. It could also be a not-so-subtle reference to his role as a criminal informer. * In Hitman: Sniper Challenge, Birdie will show up on the rooftop of Richard Strong Jr.'s penthouse when all 5 Pigeons in the level are killed. * Birdie is voiced by Steven Bauer, who also portrays Manny Ribera in the 1983 movie Scarface. Gallery Birdie_render_1.jpg|Birdie's render by Tom Isaken (1). Birdie_render_2.jpg|Birdie's render by Tom Isaken (2) Birdie.png|Birdie in Absolution Birdy in game.jpg|Cinematic of Birdie as seen in the E3 Developer Playthrough. Birdie Sniper Challenge.jpg|Birdie as an Easter Egg in Hitman: Sniper Challenge Birdie's_Message_to_the_Agency.png|Birdie's message to the Agency telling that he can help them find Agent 47 following the kill order issued on him. Birdie's_persuasion.png|Birdie persuades Edward Wade not to kill him as he discloses Victoria's location. Birdie_near_Mount_Rushmore.png|Bidrie petting a pigeon near Mount Rushmore, South Dakota. Birdie,_Sanchez,_and_Cornwallis_near_Mount_Rushmore.png|Birdie, Sanchez and Blake Dexter near Mount Rushmore. Video References de:Birdie es:Birdie Category:Characters Category:Hitman: Absolution characters Category:Hitman: Damnation characters Category:The Agency